Cement compositions may be used in a variety of subterranean operations. For example, in subterranean well construction, a pipe string (e.g., casing, liners, expandable tubulars, etc.) may be run into a wellbore and cemented in place. The process of cementing the pipe string in place is commonly referred to as “primary cementing.” In a typical primary cementing method, a cement composition may be pumped into an annulus between the walls of the wellbore and the exterior surface of the pipe string disposed therein. The cement composition may set in the annular space, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened, substantially impermeable cement (i.e., a cement sheath) that may support and position the pipe string in the wellbore and may bond the exterior surface of the pipe string to the subterranean formation. Among other things, the cement sheath surrounding the pipe string functions to prevent the migration of fluids in the annulus, as well as protecting the pipe string from corrosion. Cement compositions also may be used in remedial cementing methods, for example, to seal cracks or holes in pipe strings or cement sheaths, to seal highly permeable formation zones or fractures, to place a cement plug, and the like.
A broad variety of cement compositions have been used in subterranean cementing operations. In some instances, set-delayed cement compositions have been used. Set-delayed cement compositions are characterized by remaining in a pumpable fluid state for at least about one day (e.g., at least about 7 days, about 2 weeks, about 2 years or more) at room temperature (e.g., about 80° F.) in quiescent storage. When desired for use, the set-delayed cement compositions should be capable of being activated whereby reasonable compressive strengths are developed. For example, a cement set accelerator may be added to a set-delayed cement composition whereby the composition sets into a hardened mass. Among other things, the set-delayed cement composition may be suitable for use in wellbore applications, for example, where it is desired to prepare the cement composition in advance. This may allow, for example, the cement composition to be stored prior to its use. In addition, this may allow, for example, the cement composition to be prepared at a convenient location and then transported to the job site. Accordingly, capital expenditures may be reduced due to a reduction in the need for on-site bulk storage and mixing equipment. This may be particularly useful for offshore cementing operations where space onboard the vessels may be limited.
While set-delayed cement compositions have been developed heretofore, challenges exist with their successful use in subterranean cementing operations. For example, set-delayed cement compositions prepared with Portland cement may have undesired gelation issues which can limit their use and effectiveness in cementing operations. Other set-delayed compositions that have been developed, for example, those comprising hydrated lime and quartz, may be effective in some operations but may have limited use at lower temperatures as they may not develop sufficient compressive strength when used in subterranean formations having lower bottom hole static temperatures.